meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Roles for my Fan Version Episodes!
(I have done for you before, Samuel. But this time it is roles about my Fan Version Episodes, oh dude ya should know these episodes, yes parody of real ones that exists, i just add all characters that uh i thinked on i guess, and i don't do in order this time i guess, i randomly mostly put it and explains now so mostly lol i try to...) Cuddles - Stevie (Stevie is playing Nutty in your versions, however in mine he is Cuddles since he is the main character and Stevie is me in dog version. Dog with long heh ears? Good that dog looks like a rabbit, but dude i guess i am perfect for that role, if Cuddles is the main character btw then it makes sense, that is all) Giggles - Sanna (Cuddles is a rabbit who is played by a dog and now Giggles the chipmunk is a rabbit herself? XD Yeah ironic ikr, well... Sanna is interested into me, and besides Cuddles, she is a fan of me as well but is not aware i am a dog, uh but i think she is pretty but depends how she looks however, she is nice anyway i think pretty, Giggles is her rival and she will play her roles lol, i guess so since they are similiar girls anyway however!) Toothy - Dogert (Well, Dogert is a dog as well and he will be my best friend in these then, i guess seems good. I guess anyway it fits, if we both are dogs then we understand each other but he act more human than me or Stevie anyway, yeah was all i had thought...) Lumpy - Berty (Berty is only Lumpy when he IS a good guy i guess, episodes where Lumpy is a little evil or something... He is somebody else in those then but yeah Berty is acting like a cool popular bear who is rich but he isn't anyway, so he shares many similiar things with Lumpy, also blue and foolish yup. Berty do not mean to hurt everybody else which sounds like the real Lumpy i know, Berty is this versions' Lumpy then.) Petunia - Lola (Yes, the other female i created. Eh both those girls i came up with is the show's known girls, Giggles and Petunia. Those girls i came up with makes sense, and i guess Sanna and Lola is best friends as well, at least i maybe parody all episodes so why not? XD Ah well, her base is even based on Petunia as i can see and her tail is big like her's but yeah raccoons and skunks are different animals but why not, Lola is cute and she is like pretty Petunia ^^) Handy - Waffles (Well, beavers DUH! And waffle tails like ya call them yes XD, Waffles of course have hands and arms and all that stuff but idk what the problems is then, maybe he can't reach stuff since he is not close or what? Ah well anyway it is accurate...) Nutty - Nuthead, Bammy and Feety (Oh lol, that many characters at same time or what? XD No actually not, it is actually depending on episode he is in, Nuthead is Nutty mostly since both nut squirrels, tho Nuthead is into nuts instead of candy, Bammy can be when Nutty is being crazy ya know and when Nutty never stops moving then he is Feety, lol, yeah depends on episode i do, lol three choices for one squirrel, guess we got one more character like this...) Sniffles - Schooly (Duh, he is looking like Sniffles with his glasses and eyes, i told ya that Schooly's glasses is same style right? And that makes his eyes just like Sniffles right? Ah well except if Sniffles is a doctor so or mailman which was one episode i guess, when Sniffles is not any of these then yes is Schooly, and he chase mice instead of ants, but he sadly die the same way and i guess i have to parody all episodes yes even those where the ants are involved duh very let's say very sad lol is involved and idk what he do instead since cats do not have long tongues but instead of ant hills it is mouse holes of course in walls so i guess his arm is that long lol) Pop and Cub - Cook and Chick (XD Duh obviously, both dads kills their sons by mistake sometimes or all the time, both are actually not bad dads imo but they are just... NOT Responsible enough, since they try best to protect them but won't end well, guess they share same eyes like Pop and Cub, just having beaks because they are rooster and chicken yeah...) Flaky - Tinky (Yes, of course since Tinky is based on her and is also a coward, and we both ship them and i guess a better ship than this "Nightwing" who i did not knew before, who is also a shy bat... And that bat tho is friends with Nemao and heh Tinky is black but Nightwing grey so... They are different and Tinky is male so that is confirmed is i guess) The Mole - Hoggie (The Mole is blind, but Hoggie is fat and slow and sleepy, he kill people because either he don't see them because tired or he fail to rescue them because of being too fat making him slow, he is slow meanwhile Sonic fast, ya know he is the opposite right? XD Ah well told ya Hoggie was gonna be him, idk why he will keep somebody's head as a pumpkin tho in Halloween or if he mean it idk he at least drop candy to them because he tried to give them but drop them at the wrong time...) Disco Bear - -_- Ozzy and Smelly (Now now, And Ozzy and Smelly is not at same time of course XD Since Ozzy likes to dance just like Disco Bear, now he dance but he is not interested in girls tho then eh... He is interested to dancing only, meanwhile Smelly is the one who flirts but Disco Bear flirts like every episode he is in... I guess like Smelly is the featuring role like in "Ipso Fatso" for example oh pretty obvious example lol lol, man this eh see? This example means that Ozzy is having his role but when flirting with girls it is Smelly so... We just see Smelly taking care of that and when they are in this treadmill part, Smelly try to impress them but Ozzy is the one who focus on training, so i guess there is four treadmills there, what will Petunia think of Smelly now? I thought he only was liking her...) Russell - Rolf (Of course, he looks like Russell but without any lost body part since he isn't a pirate, he is also normal otter and not sea otter, different tail and is green and yeah tail looks like real otter tho then, Russell uh u know, Russell always says "YAR!" Right? Rolf says German words or gibberish i guess however so... So yeah normal gibberish or German i guess, when Rolf gets hurt he say autsch or nein when he should say no and wonderbar... Wunderbar i meant XD as wonderful, or yeah is uh ya know when he feel wonderful, is what i told ya, otter is the sea otter pirate!) Lifty - Hunger (Why don't i put Lifty and Shifty at the same time? Well sigh because ya will know who is who, or i could when i put but anyway, Since Lifty mostly care about the food and he is often betrayed by Shifty... I guess he is the dumb hyena so he gets tricked by his "Friend" yes so called friend who also is not his bro because different animals, his laugh sounds more hyena-ish i guess if i could do good impression for his voice irl and that is what he sounds like when laughing, so Hunger will commit crimes with his partner:...) Shifty - Taker (Yup, that is right, the greedy weasel who IS a thief as well, i guess those two are the main villains who i created btw, he sounds more like some trickster villain when laughing idk XD so yeah Taker is greedy and only cares about money, so he betray Hunger when they stole a treasure because Taker do never share, he is like "Sucker! XD" Zero Dude u know dude? Uh well yeah and i said in We're Scrooged is where somebody who play Shifty is taking Lumpy's spot instead of Berty since Berty would never do any bad stuff like Lumpy did so Taker of course would do this horrible thing to anybody and i guess also in Mime to Five he even have mustache and looks evil so yeah not so Berty alike to me at all of course it is Taker who have Lumpy's role again but yeah varies episode and whatever Lumpy have done in these but well now ya know ya well ah know k these less killers since they just steal...) Mime - Smelly and Maker (:/ Yup, sigh... He is also two characters, Smelly is when Mime is being idk... Perfect role, Maker is making stuff so is mostly Mime, so in "Easy Comb, Easy Go" he did flirt or make ladies love him, and Ozzy will try right... Right try also flirt idk yeah but his try failed and they laugh at him? Ozzy is not obvious doing this to girls omg not to girls is he gosh... Since it is more Smelly and not Maker who should be in that part, i anyway gosh guess nobody understands Maker since he do monkey sounds than gibberish which explains he may be outlandish like African or Asian or something since monkeys come from those places, also South America can be yeah but still, it depends on episode, and one of them loose their head on Halloween and Hoggie use it as a pumpkin head...) Cro-Marmot - Tina and Feety (Yup, yeah well how? XD ah well since Tina is a fish she maybe is at her uh water place and do nothing at all when we see her, or Feety since that penguin just dance like k that eh with his feet like is frozen eh, and not much to say about Cro-Marmot so depends on episode what role is!) Flippy/Fliqpy - Nuthead (Ah well, if Nutty is not around then yeah if Nutty and Flippy is in same then Nutty is either Bammy or Feety of course, but Nuthead is also Flippy lol for sure, Flippy always flip out every episode so he never stays normal or yeah his evil side is always involved eh dude... Involved like dat, why Nuthead is the question and answer because i notice i say he often rage so Nuthead is nice of course but that he have to eat raisins instead of nuts or acorns which he loves but sadly is allergic to which results to make him really angry woo so i guess that Nuthead's angry side is Fliqpy and now he could now sometimes kill people now and then but that is not a Nutty thing yeah... Yes out of ideas i guess Nuthead turn crazy only sometimes...) Splendid - Runner (Why not? Instead of flying Runner uh u know, Runner is running, Runner is a cheetah so duh he is a fast superhero and not a flying one lol, so in Gems the Breaks he finally meets Hunger face to face along with his partner Taker, he never knew Hunger try to stop him in my fanmade ones which is not real episodes tho, in these versions Runner is a superhero and he will stop this hyena and weasel pretty obvious, he try to stop evil yet this cheetah fail to stop even if he would be fast enough, he is still not aware that Hunger wants to eat him!) Lammy - Tina (Yes sigh, i decided to make all episodes, even the two horrible "Lammy and Mr. Pickels" episodes ya know, Lammy have been without idk him other times but she is holding him, at least he is not in his form but yeah... She is never seen with Cro-Marmot i guess tho man.. Man she is always Tina, so she get visited in her water? Man Cro-Marmot made never made anything like that tho ah that thinks at least... :/) -_- And :( Mr. Pickels (Mr. Pickels such... Sucks, hey doesn't he? Patetic Pickle!) - Taker (Well, and how the heck will that weasel be with Tina in water? Ah well we never see Lifty and Shifty in a Mr. Pickels episode now do we? Ah well maybe just because it focus on different villains and we can't see same time unless the creators plan so but anyway, i planned first a sea creature to be him, maybe a shark but they too big or piranha but maybe is South American only, could even be sea cucumber ya know lol but two reasons! 1: Then ya would do a new character and it would be much job for you! 2: You was going to write all characters i mentioned and other and no more i guess, so Taker is taking role lol Taker taking but still he sadly will get away with it but hey Taker dies as well but since he have top hat and mustache like Pickels could be why!) Plus: :O Others: Doctors - Berty (Yes yup, when somebody is a doctor then it IS Berty's job, he is the only one who is a doctor in my versions, at least Lumpy was one in Chew Said a Mouthful and A Change of Heart meanwhile rlly Giggles is his assistand... Nurse i guess yes yeah no changes then, Berty was Lumpy and is doctor in those as well oh so then.. Eh yeah, well, Berty yeah is no doubt him but when somebody else like Sniffles for example is a doctor then it is Berty who take his role ya know?) And Mailmen - Dogert (Yup, since Lumpy are once man yeah, Lumpy was in a TV Series episode mailman once so Dogert will take that role instead, and Toothy was in "Easy Comb, Easy Go" and Dogert was Toothy so he is normal as himself, and yeah Sniffles was once mailman as well so Dogert will take that spot instead of Schooly lol again, so whoever it is, Dogert have that job, he knows the mail, ya know so well yeah do i need to say even more?) (Yeah sorry i was bored so i decided to tell ya my roles of who is who, and also i tried my best, so meanwhile ya parody SOME episodes ya do i guess, meanwhile ya know i will parody all and sadly even bad ones, now ya know depends on episode for some characters so what do ya think? Tell me bout it dude!) Category:Blog posts